james_rollinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Map of Bones/Chapter 12
Chapter 12 Riddle of the Sphinx July 26 12:41 P.M. Alexandria, Egypt Gray bobbed in the water. The sphinx was there. A clue was remembered. It could be the sphinx facing the tunnel opening. They had to consider through the lens of the people through the era's level of technology. And the sphinx may just be a magnetic road marker. Gray moved around and found it. They cleared the block of rock and moved. There was a straight tunnel, angled slightly. Gray goes in. 1:01 P.M. Rachel held her breath as Gray entered the tunel. She waited. Uncle Vigor knew he knows what he is doing. Gray uses his radio, but there was static. She goes through the tunnel and enters. She arrives at a cave tunnel and aa drum-shaped chamber opened around her. A man-made cave. The roof was corbeled in narrowing rings, giving it the appearance of being inside a tiny step pyramid. 1:04 P.M. Vigor determined it was an Etruscan tomb design. Two tunnels lead out of there. The historical record says it is the same design as the Phraos Lighthouse. Limestone. Everyone look around. They had to choose on door of the tunnel, but it would not be a good choice to take the wrong kind. They chose the correct tunnel, the second one where one stands uprighjt. 1:08 P.M. Monk watches Kat cooling by the tunnel entrance. He sat in the shade looking at things apen. He sees a large sleek ship. Thirty footer with hydrofoil. He sees it run fast. No way it was some normal boat. 1:10 P.M. Rachel looked into the chamber. In the center of the chamber was a glass pyramid, a giant superconductor. There were two statues. One was of Alexander the Great. There was a piece of the Colossus of Ghoes, the giant statue that spanned the island's harbor. They need to activate the pyramid and Gray said he needed some soda. 1:16 P.M. kat brought cans of Coke. They used them to generate some form of electciity. Primitive kind. Vigor leads the way in creating primitive batteries. 1:20 P.M. Monk sat in the boat. 1:21: P.M. Gray got everything done. The things were done. Fire from water.Elyctrilosis occurred, leaving writing. Its a few words but Vigor was able to translate it. There was a key that wa found by Rachel. 1:24 P.M. Raoul got into a wet suit. He had the boat about. He had brought company. They get ready. 1:26 P.M. Rachel and team acknolwedge they are one step ahead of them.Theycheck the information for the 7 wonders. They had go in order and realize the lighthouse was th efinal wonder to be constructed, and the last stop of the road. Connected dots createa perfect hourglass, the passage of time. Benben stone was connected, the caps over the tips f obelisks and pyramids. They weree signifcnat as eygpian spelling was important. In addition, they later determine that the fingers pointed in a direction, and that they drew on a map, leading the the city of Avignon. It was the second sedat of papal power. Frist Rome, and then France. The alchemists who determined things left clues. They got ready to leave. But the Dragon Court already arrived. Chronology *Previous - Map of Bones/Chapter 11 *Next - Map of Bones/Chapter 13 Category:Map of Bones